Adventure Time Story
by grislybearXD
Summary: summary : Life of Finn and his new sister Fiona in the land of ooo   im a first timer spare me Marshall lee X Fionna Rated T


Summary : Fiona , Cake , Marshall lee , live in the land of Ooo

Author note : this is my first fan fiction hope enjoy it :D

Disclaimer : I do not own Adventure time

Land of Ooo

Finn jumps out of his bed running to his closet and getting in his clothes . He grabs his green bag and rushes to his brothers bed .

'' Yo man ! Jake wake up ! ''

Jake grabs his pillow and throws it at Finn causing him to trip over as he mumbles to him .

'' hhmm five more minutes mom ….. '' the lazy dog Jake fell back to deep sleep .

Finn came back up on his two feet . '' hahaha fine I'll cut you some slack . '' he runs to another room him and his brother made and slowly walked in .He slowly sneaked next to a certain bed and …

'' Fiona ! '' Finn yelled and laughed at the reaction to his new sister .

'' wwhhaaa ! '' was the last word Fiona could say before falling off the bed. Her messy blonde hair scattered on the floor as she lifted herself up a little putting her arms and head on the bed.

'' Dude ! I was dreaming of ! … '' her peach face turned cherry red .

Finn face turned to a big grin as he elbowed her '' OO I'm sorry must be some special dream ''

''Shut up Finn ! ''

'' Never ! ''

Finn poking his sister cheeks as she tries to push him away.

'' **Fiona ! Finn ! shut up ! '' **Screeched the cat named Cake .

'' uhh sorry Cake '' said the children trembling .

'' O ya ! Fiona are you ready for an adventure ! '' yelled Finn .

'' Yaaa ! If you call going to the candy kingdom an adventure .. '' said Fiona .

Finn look at his sister as he lifted one eye brow up . '' I thought you liked the candy kingdom ? ''

'' No Finn I do its just I had an off day yesterday … '' she told her brother .

'' o ok well I'm always here if you want to talk ''he told her .

Fiona smiled at her new brother she knew he was a big tough guy but she liked that he can be sensitive to her. She also became more sensitive to him , she never had someone human like her and It was nice that they both have each other now . Both Finn and Fiona headed to the candy kingdom to visit some friends of theirs .

'' Well hello Finn , Fiona '' said princess Bubblegum .

'' uuhh hiya princess '' Finn said blushing .

Finn still had somewhat feeling for the princess but was unsure . Princess Bubblegum took them to her science room as they see a certain prince working with some chemicals .

'' Gumball '' said Bubblegum as she poured a blue chemical in his experiment making it complete .

'' Thank you sister .. O ! Good morning Fiona ,Finn ''

'' hey dude '' said both Finn and Fiona .

'' So Gumball how's life at the candy kingdom '' said Finn .

'' It's great me and umm PG we don't have as much work cause we have each other and people believe I'm her twin brother things here are amazing '' said the prince .

The four friend spend the day doing charity work for the candy people . As the sun began to go down Finn and Fiona went home .

'' I'm beat I'm going to bed '' yawned the hero .

'' Already ? I was going to go see Marceline '' she told him .

Finn looked at her and cursed himself for being so over protected cause of a certain vampire and decided to go with her . It was pretty chilly in the Land of Ooo so they both wore the midnight blue sweaters as they walked throw the forest to Marceline house that once her ex Ash's house but was now was hers . They reach the house and were on the porch as Fiona just casually open the door and walked in with Finn as she searched for her good friend Marceline .

'' Marceline ! … Marceline? '' she called .

'' Marceline isn't here she went to sing at a concert or something '' said Marshall lee out of no were floating next Fiona .

'' AAhh ! Marshall lee why do you always come out of no were . '' screeched Finn .

'' Well why don't you guy's ever knock .''

''Hey that was Fiona !''

'' Well that makes sense she was always a perv ''

'' I am not! '' blushed Fiona .

'' Whatever you say little one. '' smirked Marshall lee .

Finn watched the two idiots argue back and fourth . Marshall lee throwing perverted comebacks and Fiona Blushing hard at them .

Time passed and Finn knocked out on Marceline's purple sheet bed snoring leaving Fiona and Marshall lee in the living room on the now comfy red couch . Fiona on the right side of the couch with Marshall lee head on her lap .

'' I see you got a new couch '' she said .

'' Ya me and Marcy saw that you and Finn complained about the other one'' he rolled his eyes .

'' Hey! you know me and Finn cant fly ''

'' What wrong '' he told her .

'' uhh what ?'' she looked down at him .

'' I know you Fiona what happen ''

She through her head back looking at the ceiling as Marshall lee got up and sat next to her rubbing her head and playing with her bunny ears . He took off her hat letting the blonde hair down and he began to stroke it . She put her head down slowly as He touched her hair .

'' Gumball asked me out ….. '' she whispered .

Marshall lee looked down at her and started to growl he pulled her head close to him as he sniffed her hair . '' I see is that all .''

'' No .. '' she spoked . '' I told him I didn't feel that way and he pulled me in for a kiss… ''

'' O Fiona that nothing to be sad about and plus you know your mine so its ok ''

'' I know but I feel like a hor '' she began to let out tears .

" DON'T CALL YOUR SELF THAT ! '' he yelled at her .

'' Marshall ? '' she looked in his eyes as he kissed her .

'' Me and Finn will deal with him but it was all just a miss understanding ok '' he patted her head .

'' ok '' she smiled at him '' but wouldn't Finn find out about us ? ''

'' Nah Finn wont even pay attention to that ''

'' ok I trust you '' she pulled his hair down to kiss him on the forehead as he sneaked another kiss on the lips .

'' I love you Marshall lee my Vampire King ''

'' I love you Fiona My Heroine ''

**THE END**


End file.
